1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replacement bearing for use with a worn shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As initially installed, an axle shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing assembly which engages a portion of the shaft. As the shaft rotates during use, rolling contact with the bearing assembly causes a portion of the shaft to wear away. The worn portion of the shaft, which is engaged by the bearing assembly, typically appears as an annular groove in the shaft.
The worn portion of the shaft has a diameter smaller than the diameter of an unworn portion of the shaft adjacent to the worn portion. Thus, a radial clearance exists between the bearing assembly and the worn portion of the shaft. The radial clearance results in undesirable operating characteristics.
Corrective measures during servicing have previously included replacing the entire shaft or having the worn portion of the shaft repaired. Repair of the shaft involves building up material in the worn portion and then grinding the material to a desired diameter. Both of these known corrective measures are costly and time-consuming.